Sous la chaleur de l'été
by sakuralittle
Summary: Son âme soeur, on peut la trouver n'importe où, n'importe quand, n'importe comment...


Voilà, premier fic publié.

Disclaimer : ben, les perso y sont pas à moi mais à CLAMP.

histoire: Son âme soeur, on peut la trouver n'importe où, n'importe quand, n'importe comment...

Encore une chaude journée d'été qui commençait… Je sortais de l'immeuble où

se trouvait mon appartement et fit face au soleil. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais aujourd'hui ne serait pas un jour comme les autres. Je le sentais et j'avais raison. Car j'entendis un cri derrière moi. J'eu juste le temps de me retourner que je recevais un poids de plein fouet. Le choc fut tellement violent que je m'étalai de tout mon long sur le bitume avec un poids sur le corps. Sur le coup j'avais fermé les yeux mais je les rouvrit bien vite en entendant une vois plaintif tout prés de mon oreille.

Aie aie aie ça fait maaaal !

Quel ne fut pas mon étonnement quand je remarquai qu'en faite le poids en question était une fille !

Je suis désolée est ce que ça va ?

Je me redressai en position assise et l'observa quelques instants. Je n'avais jamais rencontré une fille aussi belle. Ces cheveux étaient couleur miel où les rayons du soleil se reflétaient dedans. Ça leur donnait quelque chose d'irréel. Et ses yeux : magique, vert émeraude.

Oui mais et vous est que ça va ?

Je l'aida à se relever et remarqua seulement maintenant quel portait des rollerblade à ses pieds.

Oui ça va. Vous avez amorti ma chute.

Tant mieux. Mais faites attention la prochaine fois. Surtout qu'en vous prenez une pente aussi raide que celle là.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que je la prenais. Regardez, mon frein c'est détaché.

Oui effectivement, elle n'avait plus de frein et une roue était sur le point de se détachée.

Vous devriez continuer à pieds.

Je vous remercie ça ira, j'habite dans cet immeuble.

C'est vous qui venez d'emménagez au deuxième étage ?

Oui c'est bien moi sakura kinomoto. Enchantée !

Shaolan Li j'habite juste en face de chez vous. Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose n'hésitez pas.

Je vous remercie.

Voilà comment c'était passé notre première rencontre et j'en étais satisfait. Mais ce que je ne savais pas à ce moment là c'était que j'allais passé le reste ma vie avec cette personne. Le lendemain matin, j'entendis quelqu'un frappé à ma porte alors que j'était sous la douche. J'enroulé vite une serviette autour de ma taille en criant au visiteur que j'arrivait. J'atteignit finalement la porte et l'ouvrit pour y découvrir…Sakura.

Je…je vois que je te dérange. Je repasserai plus tard.

Hein ? non. J'avais fini de toute façon ! Entre, je vais m'habiller.

D'accord.

Je partis dans ma chambre et lui demanda ce qu'elle voulait pendant que je me changeais.

Ha vrai dire je me demandais si tu étais doué en mécanique ?

En mécanique ? pourquoi ?

Heu…j'ai eu une inondation à cause de ma machine à laver et je me demandais si tu pouvais m'aider.

Hé bien dis-je en la rejoignant dans le salon, je peux y jeter un coup d'œil mais je ne te promets rien.

Merci Li-Kun.

Appelle moi Shaolan

Alors appelle moi Sakura.

Je lui souris en guise de réponse et hésita à lui proposer d'aller à la piscine avec des amis. Puis finalement je me lançai.

Ça te dirait d'aller à la piscine avec moi et des amis samedi matin ?

…

je me suis dis que se serait sympa. Mais bon si tu ne veux pas…

Oui.

Hein?

Oui, je veux bien.

Et samedi matin nous nous étions retrouvé devant la piscine, avec Eriol et Tomoyo, mais le seul inconvénient c'est qu'elle n'était toujours pas là. La veille elle m'avait dit de ne pas l'attendre sans donner d'explication précise du pourquoi. De plus elle avait l'air bizarre.

Shaolaaaaaaaaaan !

Je tournai la tête et vit Sakura courir vers moi un sac à la main et … quelqu'un qui lui courrait après. Quand je vis cette personne, qui était en fait un homme d'une trentaine d'année, je vis rouge. Je me dirigeai vers eux, pris Sakura par la taille et la cacha derrière moi.

Toi la touche pas, bastard !

Tes qui toi lâche ma sœur

Ta … ta sœur ?

Et toi je t'interdis de porter CE maillot de bain. Donne le moi !

Il n'en est pas question. Je fait ce que je veux je suis majeur et vacciné je te signale. Et si je veux mettre MON bikini rose, je le mettrai et ça avec ou sans ton autorisation. Ça m'est bien égal.

Mais si tu le mets tu vas attirer tout les mec comme des mouches.

Fait moi tout de suite bonne sœur tant que tu y est !

Je me souviendrai toujours de ce moment là. Sakura avait finalement réussi à « convaincre » son frère de lui laisser son maillot qui par ailleurs lui allait à merveille. Et puis ce jour là des liens invisibles s'étaient tissés entre 4 personnes. Des liens, que même le temps ne parviendrait pas à détruire, des liens indestructibles. Le temps passa, un an pour être précis. Et plus je voyais Sakura plus je devenais protecteur et possessif. Je ne sais plus très bien quand je m'en suis rendu compte ni comment d'ailleurs, mais j'étais tombé amoureux d'elle, de Sakura. J'étais dans mon appartement quand je l'entendis crier. Je me précipitai chez elle, et je la trouvai dans la cuisine debout sur une chaise.

Sakura mais enfin qu'est ce qui ce passe ?

Une… une souris ! Shaolan il y a une souris dans mon appartement.

Mais enfin Sakura calme toi c'est juste une souris et puis tu as du l'effrayée en criant ainsi, elle est partie.

L'effrayé ? mais c'est moi qu'elle a effrayée cette souris !

allez descend !

n… non ! je ne veux pas descendre tant que cette souris sera dans mon appartement.

Et je suppose que tu ne veux pas non plus dormir dans ta chambre.

Non.

Je réfléchis encore un instant puis je me décidai enfin. Je m'approchai de la chaise ou elle était perchée et lui dit :

Monte sur mon dos !

Hein ?

Le temps que je retrouve cette souris, tu n'auras qu'à rester dans mon appartement.

Tu ferais ça ?

Puisque je te le dis. Allez monte !

Merci Shaolan

Elle m'avait murmuré ces mots à l'oreille comme une douce mélodie. Puis me donna un léger baiser prés de mon oreille. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir un peu mais ça me faisait plaisir. Elle enroulât ses bras autour de mon cou et ses jambes autour de ma taille. Après l'avoir déposer sur mon lit, car il était assez tard, je lui dit :

Je chercherai après la souris demain, parce que je suis fatigué, et puis il est tard.

Merci

Je vais dormir dans le divan.

Hein, mais pourquoi ? dors avec moi !

Heu… tu es sûr ?

Puisque je te le dis idiot !

Deux heures plus tard et je ne dormais toujours pas, ou plutôt je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Elle était juste à coté de moi et rien que de penser ça, sa m'empêchait de fermer l'œil. Alors que j'essayais de contrôler mes mains pour ne pas qu'elles viennent s'entourer autour de sa taille, j'entendis sa vois s'élever dans la pièce.

Shaolan, tu dors ?

…non. Je n'arrive pas à dormir.

Moi non plus.

…

prends moi dans tes bras.

Hein ?

Alors qu'elle venait de prononcer ces paroles, je la sentis se blottir dans mes bras. Le rouge me monta au joue et je ne pu empêcher mon cœur de battre plus fort et plus vite. Mais ho combien j'étais heureux. Je l'appelai par son prénom mais elle s'était déjà endormie. Je l'a serrée plus fort contre moi et m'envola à mon tour au pays des rêves.

Deux jours plus tard j'avais fini par attraper cette souris. J'était assez triste car Sakura allait retournée dormir dans son appartement. Mais il n'en fut rien. La nuit suivant la capture de la souris, elle était venue frapper à ma porte en me disant qu'elle se sentait apaiser quand elle était dans mes bras. Je lui répondis d'un simple sourire et la laissa entrer. Apres plusieurs nuits, ce qui devait arriver, arriva. Ce fut la plus belle nuit de ma vie. Et le lendemain fut le plus beau jour de ma vie.

Shaolan…je dois te dire quelque chose.

Oui, moi aussi.

Avant tout, je veux que tu saches que je ne regrette absolument pas ce qui vient de ce passer.

Non moi non plus

Et Shaolan… je… je t'aime

Je la regardai surpris et heureux, je la regardais avec ses yeux baisser, attendant ma réponse. Puis tout d'un coup je vis des larmes coulées le long de ses joues. Je pris son visage entre mes mains et lui dis :

Sakura, ne pleure pas.

Tu…ne m'aimes pas ?

Si ! je t'aime, je t'aime tellement mon amour. Sinon crois moi, je n'aurais jamais passé cette nuit avec toi.

Enfin arrivèrent les vacances d'été, et comme d'habitude, j'allais devoir rentré en Chine voir ma famille. Je devais l'annoncer à Sakura et je comptais l'emmener avec moi.

Sakura, je dois te dire quelque chose.

Quoi donc ?

Chaque été je suis obligée de retourner en chine pour voir ma famille. Et cette fois-ci ne fait pas exception.

Qu…quoi ? mais ça veut dire que je ne te verrai plus pendant deux mois !

Laisse moi donc finir, je ne n'avais pas terminé.

…

et donc je me demandais si tu ne voulait pas venir avec moi.

Tu…tu es sérieux ?

Bien sûre idiote ! sinon je ne te le proposerais pas ! Alors ?

Oui la réponse est oui !

Et enfin, quelque jour plus tard nous étions devant ma maison, enfin palais d'après Sakura.

Mais c'est un vrai palace ta maison, elle est énorme ! toi je te retiens, tu ne m'avais jamais dit que tu étais aussi riche

Ce n'est pas moi c'est ma mère.

Et alors ? d'abord la limousine, puis le majordome qui t'appelle Xiaolang-sama (maître Shaolan) et cette…maison. Il y en a encore beaucoup des surprises comme ça ?

Non rassure toi !

J'avais présenté Sakura à ma mère, ainsi qu'à mes sœurs. Elle s'était faites littéralement adopté par ma famille. Maintenant, il ne me restait plus qu'a annoncé à ma mère que je comptais demandé Sakura en mariage. Et à mon plus grand bonheur, elle avait approuvé notre liaison. Il ne restait plus qu'a demandé à l'intéressée si elle voulait bien de moi pour le reste de sa vie.

Sakura, j'ai a te parlé.

Oui moi aussi. Il faut que je te dise quelque chose. Mais vas-y, qu'a tu à me dire ?

… Sakura, veux tu m'épousé et me supporter durant le reste de ta vie ?

Sakura me sauta au cou et me serra fort en me disant qu'elle m'aimait et qu'elle voulait bien de moi. Puis ce fut à mon tour d'être sous le choc. Sakura m'annonça qu'elle était enceinte de trois semaines. Et trois mois plus tard, nous vivions ensemble en chine avec bébé à venir.

Comme quoi, on peut trouver son âme sœur, n'importe où, n'importe quand. Il suffit juste de rester attentif. Moi je l'ai trouvée sous la chaleur de l'été, face au soleil. Et vous ? L'avez-vous trouvée ?

Fin.

J'espère que ça vous à plus. Kiss Sakuralittle.


End file.
